


A Suitable Companion

by CarolineKnightley



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineKnightley/pseuds/CarolineKnightley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit with her brother and sisters-in-law in Derbyshire, Caroline Bingley meets her match in passive aggressive impertinence in Pemberley's weary young parson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suitable Companion

A week into an unpleasant family visit in Derbyshire Caroline Bingley found herself suffering through an equally unpleasant ball—certainly better than the mob of discomfort comprising the Meryton Townhall experience, Mr. Darcy had fine enough taste to avoid that sort of disaster, however wild his wife may be—but any ball can be unpleasant when lacking in suitable companionship.

In addition this ball suffered the plight of many a ball before it—a decided gender imbalance in favor of the ladies.  She uncomfortably stood aside the merrily dancing sets—now lacking her traditional companion in this activity, who had quite transformed under his wife’s influence and appeared to be _laughing_ as he and Mrs. Darcy skipped down the set.

She was interrupted in her miserable recollections by being quite jolted at the elbow.  “ _Excuse_ you,” she condescended to reply to this disturbance.

“Believe me, madam, I derive no more joy in being pushed about in a crowded ballroom than yourself,” the gentleman replied.  Caroline regarded him coolly.  His clothing certainly wasn’t shabby, but it was clear by the austere knot of his cravat and unfashionably tailored waistcoat that he had little understanding of how to dress stylishly.  She noted, as well, an uneven part in his fair hair and conspicuous dark circles under his eyes.  She had seen this man before—possibly even been introduced to him—he finally cast a careless glance in her direction and a flash of recognition passed over his eyes, answering this question for her.

“And how are you this evening, Miss Bingley?”

“Perfectly diverted,” she replied dryly.  “And you, Mr.—“

He realised she was waiting for him to supply his name to her, and he smirked.  “I am glad to know I leave such a lasting impression on my flock…”

The clergyman in Lambton—that was how she knew him.  Though she still couldn’t recall his name.  “No, truly, your sermon this past Sunday was riveting, Mr. –“

 Not yet intending to give her the satisfaction of indifferently forgetting his name, he continued:  “Indeed?  Pray tell, what portion of my sermon was most instructive to you—I would appreciate constructive criticism.”

Caroline was beginning to feel irritated.  Did this incredibly persistent clergyman actually expect anyone to listen attentively to his lectures, and, heaven and earth, what was his name?  “Well certainly, your remarks about modesty were most instructive, Mr. –“

“Fascinating.  I do not remember speaking _a word_ on the topic of modesty this past week—though, perhaps it would be unrealistic for the illustrious Caroline Bingley to remember my advice on _humility_.”

Miss Bingley began to realise this pastor was no common plebeian to be patronized by her usual methods, and made a mental note to regroup her snide comments for their next meeting.  She plastered a fake smile over the grimace that was forming on her visage.  She was halfway into a curtsy excusing herself from the conversation when the clergyman, seemingly oblivious to her desire to be rid of him, or else delighting in vexing her, requested the next two dances.

Shocked and appalled, Caroline considered rejecting him haughtily but, desiring to test her will against his, acquiesced.

The first dance was “improper,” affording Caroline the opportunity to dance with a male partner to her right as well as the impudent partner who had actually begged her hand.  A classic method of making someone feel their inferiority, she would be absolutely charming to the gentlemen next to her in the set, a talent she possessed, but did not often feel the desire to utilise, all the while treating her partner coldly and disinterestedly.

Yet the clergyman was indefatigable.  “Have you been enjoying your visit with the Darcys?” he asked.

“Family parties are rarely diverting,” she replied shortly.

“Indeed?  _Your_ family seems _excessively_ diverting,” he responded.

Caroline cringed to admit the truth in his statement.  “No doubt a trait imbued by the Bennet family.  Truly, their connection with our family has yielded most profitable returns.”

“Oh, the Darcys have plenty of perfectly droll members among them without the help of the new mistress of Pemberley.  I assume you have made the acquaintance of Lady Catherine de Bourgh?”

Caroline laughed haughtily.  “I have never met with Mr. Darcy’s aunt before, however, how could she _not_ be the picture of sophistication, with—“

“Suffice to say, Miss Bingley, I would rather spend a week in the company of Mrs. Darcy’s venerable mother than receive one more petulant letter from Lady Catherine,” he replied jovially.

“You have interacted with Mrs. Bennet then?  And you have found her company bearable?”

“Certainly not—take my comment as an assurance that _both_ the master and mistress of the estate acquired _inimitable_ new relatives upon their marriage.”

Caroline could not suppress a chortle.  He smiled sadly.  “I fear I have a fearsome temptation to gossip, Miss Bingley.”

“For shame, sir!  I have not known men to be subject to that particular failing.”

“From my experience I believe men and women may be rather more similar than our books would have us believe.”

“You have curious notions, Mr. –“

“Wells,” he supplied at last.  “My name is Thomas Wells.”

Caroline Bingley smiled to herself sincerely.  She considered this a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Caroline finding a true saltmate of her soul, and I am thinking of continuing this into a longer fic, but I haven't decided yet, so I decided just to start with this drabble. If you're interested in reading more, please do leave a remark below to that effect.


End file.
